THE LIGHT QUEEN AND THE DESTINY KING
by lightning Pheonix
Summary: years after MaloMyotismons defeat Piedmon reappears and kills the digidestined. leaving only Davis And Kari Alive. after finishing the rest off he begins to open a portal to the dark ocean. knowing that it could not be shut down the married couple order Paildramon and Ophanimon to force the destination of the portal to change before it explodes. sending the pair through time.


**light queen and the destiny king.**

**Prologue**

_it had been a few years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and many things had changed. Tai and Sora had Married out of college, Matt and Tk had proposed and gotten married to Mimi and Yolei respectively. though others had stayed the same ( or relatively the same if you don't count more disasters from the digital world. both Kari and Davis had begun to study together following the end of MaloMyotismon and things went from there, he and she would head to the digital world with veemon and Gatomon to train and become stronger in case they were needed. it was during this time that Gatomon found her true final form of lady Ophanimon the highest and most powerful of all angel digimon whether they be holy or darkness digimon._

_ Azulongmon and the other sovereigns kept a close eye on Davis the former child of miracles which had evolved into destiny. they also found through watching the former child of light Kari who had become known as the light queen. it was during this time that they had decided to make veemon a sovereign but first they had to fix a fairly large problem in the fact that Veemon's digicore was severely damaged which was why he had had to DNA Digivolve to get to his final form of Imperial-Dramon. when this was fixed he found that he could stay in his mega form indefinitely and did not need Stingmon to reach it._

_it was a year after Kari had Married Davis when a report came in saying that four of the DigiDestined had died in battle. those being Matt and Mimi, T.K and Yolei. the report shocked the married pair and tried to call up tai and the rest of the original team. they found the phones not connected and then the power went out. they had no idea that the reason the others had fallen in battle was because the attacker was trying to draw them out. they rushed to the former apartment complex turned battlefield of Matt and Tk to see the one enemy Kari never wanted to face again. _

_Piedmon the last dark-master had returned for vengeance and was standing over the bodies of their family and friends. Matt and Mimi, TK and Yolei, Tai and Sora, Izzy, Cody, Ken and Joe. the only other figures alive on the battle field were a severely weakened PailDramon and Lady Ophanimon. upon seeing their partners the two newest Sovereigns drifted over to Davis and Kari who were crying at the fact that they were alone now, their friends dead and an insane clown digimon cackling away over the bodies. as the severely weakened sovereigns came to rest over-head._

_ PailDramon spoke " I'm deeply sorry we could not get here earlier, Piedmon attacked and killed the other sovereigns and severely weakened us. when we got here he had already finished. now he has been drawing power to open a portal to the dark ocean and we can not stop him." he could not speak further as he deflected an attack from Piedmon and covered Lady Ophanimon. she turned to look at them with a saddened look on her face. " the only thing we can do at this point is to force the portal to another destination, though we don't know what will happen, make your choice for we have no time left." she explained before moving forward in order to help PailDramon._

_ Davis turned to look at his wife a broken look upon his face. " we have no choice but to disrupt the portal for I will not allow the dark ocean to take you." he said in a firm yet shaky voice as he held his wife close and saw that she too agreed. he turned his back to the battle and held Kari MotoMiya close as he gave the order. "PailDramon and Lady Ophanimon we have made our choice . . . Force the portal to change destinations and re-join us" after the order was given PailDramon fired off a barrage of his desperado blaster into the portal with the force of his positron laser while Lady Ophanimon provided him with the power to change the portal._

_the last remaining sovereigns of the dead digital world and the digidestined who were their partners felt a massive explosion before every-thing went white and they fell through the collapsing portal. Davis holding his Wife Kari close and Paildramon shielding Lady Ophanimon with his own body as the portal swallowed them up and sent them into an adventure they surely wouldnt expect._


End file.
